Operation: Mr and Mrs DiNozzo
by Livi11
Summary: The two of them were completely oblivious to the fact that they were both still wired...They had other things on their minds.
1. A Very Pissed Kate

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm back! I know I haven't updated the Two Colleagues story in forever but it kind of came to a dead end, and I have been busy with the NCIS Virtual Season. Anyway, I decided to use my undercover marriage story as the start of a new fic; but don't worry, this one is gonna be completely different. ï

This is going to be TATE, so all KIBBS people be warned, but I promise I shall stay true to my reputation, and make it as funny as I possibly can. ï

Title: Operation: Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo

Rating: PG (rating may increase with new chapters)

Pairing: Tate

Summary: "No! NO! NOOOOO! There is NO way on this earth, that I am playing newly weds with DiNozzo! It is NOT going to happen!"

SPECIAL NOTE:

(MUST READ!!!)

Most of you will recall in the season finale when Gibbs and Kate met at the coffee place. When they sat at the table, Gibbs kept staring at Kate, and Kate was like, "stop looking at me like that, Gibbs. Your making me nervous. Your acting like your about to tell me I'm fired, or your sending me undercover as Tony's wife."

Well.......this story is about what would have happened if that IS what Gibbs was going to tell her. Hehehe.

Enjoy ï

Taking a seat at the small café table across from Gibbs, Kate began to nervously shift her steaming coffee cup from hand to hand.

Something about the look on Gibbs face was different. It wasn't the usual scowl, but instead was replaced by a softer look; almost as if he was trying to be friendly.

And if Kate had learned anything in her time at NCIS, it was that when Gibbs gets friendly its NEVER good.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few more moments, until Kate finally found the nerve to speak.

"Stop looking at me like that Gibbs!" She said, her voice coming out an octave above normal. "Your making me nervous; like you're about to tell me I'm fired, or your sending me undercover as Tony's wife!!"

More Silence.

But Kate suddenly froze as a look of guilt flashed briefly over Gibbs's face.

"Oh God No!" She yelped, turning heads from nearby table. "GIBBS! You CAN'T be serious!"

Gibbs did his best to keep his face emotionless, but he couldn't help to show a little sympathy.

"DINOZZO'S WIFE!? You want ME to go UNDERCOVER, as TONY'S WIFE!"

"I'm sorry, Katie," Was Gibbs only response.

"What the HELL is it for!" Now people were really staring

"Because," Gibbs murmured so that only Kate could hear him. "I need you to get close to Lieutenant Comamder Jackson, so you can profile him. We need a profile, Kate! It's a key part of the investigation!"

"Alright! Fair Enough, but why does that involve getting all close and cuddly with Tony!?"

"Katie," Gibbs said, mentally bracing himself for what he was about to say. "Jackson and his wife own a Bed and Breakfast for honeymooners."

Realization dawned on Kate like a slap in the face.

"No! NO! NOOOOO! There is NO way on this earth, that I am playing newly weds with DiNozzo! It is NOT going to happen! A married couple is bad enough, Gibbs! But NEWLYWEDS!!!!! NO FLIPPING WAY!!!!

"Kate, Please." Gibbs sighed. "Don't make me pull rank on you."

Knowing she had no other option, she finally gave out a long sigh.

"Fine. But you are soooooooooo going to owe me Gibbs! Seriously."

"Deal," Gibbs smiled, "Welcome aboard Operation: Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo."

Kate responded by spraying hot coffee out her mouth, and all over the table top. A sickening look crossing her face.

"Catchy name, huh, Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked, a smirk crossing his face. "Now.......... we get to go break the news to DiNozzo."


	2. Telling DiNozzo

Title: Operation: Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo

Rating: pg-13 (for bad words)

Summary: Reaching behind him, he grabbed Kate by the wrist, pushing her into Tony's arms. "Meet your new wife DiNozzo."

NOTE: For all of you who asked, They are going to get undercover names, identities, etc.

I just thought the title I came up with was funny. Anyway, enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

888888888888

Pressing the button for the third floor, Kate Todd waited impatiently as the doors slid closed and the elevator began its ascent.

After making sure no one else was going to try and jump on at the last second, she turned to the man standing next to her and gave him her meanest scowl.

"Let me say just one more time, Gibbs. You are seriously going to owe me for this! I mean it! I swear on your mother!"

Gibbs just stared back at her for a long moment, as if contemplating his answer, and then finally spoke.

"Well, actually, I didn't much care for my mother."

The scary thing to Kate was that the look on his face made her think he might actually be serious.

"Well fine!" she shot back. "Then I swear on your boat!"

A look of pure hatred crossed Gibbs's face.

"I swear to God, Todd. If you come anywhere near my boat, you will endure a long and painful death."

Kate glared back, but before she had time for a comeback, a dinging noise filled the elevator, and the doors slid open.

"Shit," Kate whispered to herself. Her heart started to beat faster as the two stepped out into the bullpen, and she felt like she was going to retch on the floor when she saw Tony sitting at his desk. "What the HELL have I gotten myself into!?"

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out to him.

"Yeah, Boss?" He answered, glancing up from his boatload of paperwork.

"Come over here for a sec."

"Yeah, sure, Boss," he answered, standing from his chair and approaching the other two. "What's up?"

"Feel like going undercover?"

"Hell, yeah! Are you serious! I really get to!? MAN, this is better then a stake out!"

Kate just glared at Tony, Gibbs smirked. (He was getting way to much pleasure out of this)

"What to I get to be?" Tony asked in excitement. "A lawyer? A docter?"

It was Kate's turn to smirk, "Yeah, like you have the brains for that."

"HEY!" Tony shouted defensively.

"Would you two shut the hell up!!!!" Gibbs shouted, drawing glances from other NCIS workers.

"Awww, come on, Boss! Please tell! What do I get to be?"

Gibbs felt himself grin from ear to ear, (which is a very rare thing for him) "Well, you get to go under as a newlywed, and try and get info off of Lieutenant Commander Jackson. He and his wife own a bed and breakfast for honeymooners only."

"Nice! Now, who are we getting to play my wife? Cuz, I know this really hot girl who's a drama major, I bet I could get her to do it."

"Sorry, DiNozzo, but the place has already been taken."

"Damn! Well, fine, but who is it you've got."

Reaching behind him, he grabbed Kate by the wrist, pushing her into Tony's arms.

"Meet your new wife DiNozzo."

Tony looked back and forth from Gibbs down to Kate, who was still in his arms, as he let the words sink in.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	3. A Very Cold Abby

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys. Now, I know that this chapter is kinda boring, but bare with me hear ok? I had to get all the boring stuff out of the way so that the real fun can begin. Muhahaha!!! Next chapter: UNDERCOVER TIME!!!

OMG! Did anybody see last night's ep!? When Tony was like to McGee, "Nope, the best way of knowing somebody is KNOWING them" he looked RIGHT at Kate and she smiled at him!!! I WAS SUCH A TATE MOMENT! I was squealing like a little girl! Hahaha! Anyway, enjoy!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Nearly 10 minutes after breaking the news to Tony, Kate found herself back on the elevator.

This time though, she was headed for Abby's lab; and instead of Gibbs, she was accompanied by one extremely quiet Agent DiNozzo.

Kate had to fight the small smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth as she recalled the earlier events.

After Tony had gotten over his initial shock, he had become deathly quiet, except for the occasional muttering under his breath. He had held a wild look in his eyes too, one that had caused her to seriously worry.

Kate had always known that one day he would finally snap, but she honestly hadn't expected it to be so soon.

The chime of the elevator broke her out of her thoughts, and as the doors slid open she was met with the usual ear rupturing music that Abby so loved.

Stepping out into the lab, she spotted the formally mentioned leaning over her computer, typing rapidly as she sipped from her infamous giant coke.

"ABBY!!!" She nearly screamed, trying to raise her voice over the music, "ABBS! HELLLLOOOOO!!!!"

Receiving no response, she stepped up behind the lab tech, and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Startled by the touch, Abby nearly jumped out of her skin; throwing her coke into the air and screeching like a three year old.

"Holy SHIT!!!"

Spinning around, she calmed down once she realized who it was, but got another shock when her coke came flying back down from the air, landing on her head, and spilling all down her body.

"AHHHH! COLD! COLLLLDDDD!!!" she yelped, as one of the ice cubes slid down her back.

Wearing a pained expression, she stood, walked over to one of the lab's many cabinets, and pulled out a towel to dry herself off.

Once she had finished, she turned back around to her visitors, her black makeup now smeared all down her face. Placing her hands on her hips, she could do nothing to stop the crazy grin that formed over her features.

Kate noted that some of the black make up had covered Abby's mouth as well, causing her to look as though someone had knocked her teeth out; but said nothing in utter fear for her life.

"Hey guys," Abby said, regarding Tony in the back of the lab: who still had yet to say a word. "I guess you're here for your new **_identities_**, huh?"

Finally, Tony seemed to find his voice.

"Can we just get this over with, Abbs? PLEASE?! The sooner we start this, the sooner we get it done."

"EXCUSE ME!" Abby replied, in a mock defensive voice.

"As I was SAYING, I know why you two are down here. So if you two will have a seat," she said gesturing to two empty chairs, "We can get started."

After everyone was situated, Abby pulled out a large manila folder stuffed with papers, and opened carefully onto her lap.

"So as you know, you two are going under-cover. Hahaha. Get it?! Under Cover. Like under the covers? You know!! Like in the sack!"

Tony gave her a blank stare, and Kate looked as though she was about to slap her.

"GOD! Can't you guys take a joke? MAN! Gibbs is rubbing off on you guys!"

Kate gave Abby a warning look.

"GEES, anyway, let's get down to business. Tony?"

"Yup," Tony answered, bringing his full attention to Abby.

"You my friend, are a young businessman who's getting ready to inherit his father's oil company. You're name's Johnnie Marcus, your 27, and you married Trish here, about a year ago."

"WOW! Wait ONE minute!" Kate interjected. "TRISH!?! You've gotta be kidding me! Are you getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this?! There is know way that's my name!"

"Sorry, Kate, but it's too late to change it now; you leave tomorrow morning," Abby replied sympathetically.

"Who the HELL chose out all this information anyway?" Kate asked, rage causing her voice to shake. "I mean who would give Tony a name like Johnnie, and me a name like TRISH??!"

Abby gave her another sympathetic smile as she replied.

"Gibbs."

"HE WILL PAY." Kate's voice was shaking now more then ever.

"Awwww, come on Kate, don't be a spoil sport!" Tony said in a teasing manner, its not that big a deal.

"Whatever," She replied, "And I suppose I was 'Johnnie's' secretary or something like that, and then slept with him to get a raise until it 'blossomed' into something MORE."

"Yup," Abby replied.

"WHAT!? I was joking! You're serious!?"

"Yup," came another response, "Trish is a tad bit of a slut."

"This whole thing is bullshit," Kate growled sinking back into her seat.

A smirk covered Tony's face, "Let the games begin."


	4. Kate the Model

Author's Note:

OMG! OMG! O-M-G!!!!!! He gave her FLOWERS!!! It was SOOOOOOO CUTE!!! The part where McGee walks in and was like, "Who are the flower's from Kate? Gotta new boyfriend?" And then Kate was like "There from Tony." I did a double take! Lol I thought it was just me hearing things that ONLY I wanted to hear. Lol. But then sure enough, they were from Tony!!! Hehehe.

I was squealing like a pig the whole time, and my parents were looking at me like I had finally snapped. lol. That was like one of the best TATE moments in the history of FOREVER!!!!!!! I was so great!!! Hehehe! And to all you Kibbs people, (who I doubt are reading this story anyway) If you can't admit that was a TATE moment then I'm gonna slap you right over the head. lol.

The rest of the eppy was great too. Lol. The part where Tony puts the mask under the corn husks and then puts the magnet underneath the mask so that McGee found it had me laughing my ass off. lol. I thought the whole Abby being obsessed with aliens thing was hilarious too.

Anyway, I'll stop babeling now. Thanks to last nights ep I feel newly inspired. Lol. So enjoy!!!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kate couldn't hide the blush that crept to her cheeks as she stepped out of the bathroom and back into Abby's lab.

This had to be the sluttiest thing she had ever worn in her entire life.

And now she was modeling it for the entire team.

Her skirt was black and flared out, and barely reached half way down her thigh; revealing way more leg then she liked.

She wore a red v-neck sweater as a top, which was so tight it made her glad she had stuck with a salad for lunch everyday. The V reached down WAY too far, showing MUCH more cleavage then she had ever felt comfortable with.

She wore black panty hose to match her skirt, along with black buckling sandals that had a heel she swore was at least 4 inches, and her hair was down hanging loosely around her face in long waves.

"Wow." That's Tony.

"Oh My God, Kate! You look amazing!" Abby.

"Very impressive," McGee.

There was a soft grunting noise: Gibbs.

"Well I feel like a complete slut," she replied, finally getting her blushing under control.

"Good," Gibbs grumbled, "You're getting into character."

"Yeah, right." Kate said, shooting Gibbs a look to kill.

"Hey, what about me?! Doesn't anyone care about my disguise!? I'm dressed up too you know!" Tony remarked in a faux hurt voice.

"You're right! Everybody look at Tony! He dressed like an actual living and breathing MATURE adult!!! It's a miracle!" Kate retorted giving him one of her best smirks.

"You think you're such a smart ass don't you?" Tony bantered back.

She gave him her sweetest smile, "You know it's true."

"Oh for God's Sake!" Abby sighed, exchanging an annoyed look with Gibbs, "Go get a room."

Kate felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment, and an awkward silence settled over the room.

Finally, Gibbs spoke.

"You two better get home. You've got 12 hours to be back here. Get some sleep and eat something, you're gonna need the extra energy."

"Ok, Boss." Tony replied dutifully, though his excitement was written all over his face.

"Come on, Katie! We've only got 11 hours and 59 minutes left!!!" He called out over his shoulder.

"Hey, DiNozzo!?" She called back as she jogged out the lab doors after him.

"Yup!?"

"Call me Katie again, and you die!"

After watching the two run off, Abby turned back to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow,

"You do know what's gonna happen if you make those two live together in close contact, don't you?"

"Yup, and that's exactly my point."

Abby did her best to suppress her smirk,

"What about Rule 12?"

"Well, rules were meant to be broken."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

OK! I know its short, but I just really needed to get the next chapter out! Anyway,

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Game Time Draws Near

AN:

I have a new best friend! Yeah! Luv ya, CSI-CHARMED-NCIS!! Thanks for all the great reviews guys! U're the GREATEST!!!

My sincerest apologies to Spittingames, I'm really sorry about what I said. :(

As always.

Enjoy!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"What in the hell have I gotten myself into," Kate muttered angrily, as she grabbed a pair of black panty hose and stuffed them into her suitcase. She had just finished with the last of her packing, and was becoming increasingly anxious as game time grew near.

"Two entire WEEKS with Tony, living ALONE with him! Gibbs thinks he's such a God Damn smart ass by making me do th.."

DING DONG

"And so it begins," She murmured, walking quickly down the hall and into the main foyer.

Throwing open the door, she gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're early, DiNozzo. What a shock."

"A come now, Kate, you can't tell me your not in the least bit excited about this," he replied, sending her one of his mega watt smiles that never failed to make her weak in the knees, no matter how pissed at him she was at the moment.

"Whatever. Let me grab my bag and we can go," she said, turning back down the hall and into her bedroom.

Tony however, proceeded to make himself comfortable.

Flopping down on one of the huge sofas, he gave loud sigh before calling out to Kate.

"Nice setup you got her, Kate. You know, this is the first time I've ever been to your place."

Reappearing around the corner, bag in hand, she gave him a warning look.

"Don't worry, this'll be the last time."

"Do you enjoy being mean to me?" he questioned, arching his eyebrows at her.

Giving him another one of her innocent smiles, she flung the front door open and headed for his car. Only stopping to shout over her shoulder for a brief moment.

"You know it."

Giving an exasperated sigh, he stood to follow her out.

"This is gonna be a LONG ride."


	6. Such a Wonderful World

**AN: PLEASE READ!!!**

Hey Guys!

FYI: as much as this chapter **SUCKS**, I had to get it out of the way. I sort of left you hanging about the car ride in the last chapter, so I thought it would be awkward not to write a chapter on it.

BUT HAVE NO FEAR!!! Next chap, Kate and Tony are officially TRISH and JOHHNIE MARCUS!!! Hehehehe. That's when the REAL fun starts. Muhahahaha!!!

As always,

ENJOY!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Daaa da daaa da, daaa da daaa da." The excruciating sound of Tony's humming filled the Tahoe, causing Kate's face to burn in annoyance. She knew he was doing it to spite her, so she did her best to ignore the obnoxiously loud noise. Her attempts failed.

Finally, no longer able to stand it, she felt herself snap.

"DINNOZO!!! Would you please, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Awwww, come now Kate," he replied, in a teasing voice that made him sound like a child, "You can't actually tell me you don't like 007."

"No. I have absolutely no problem with James Bond, Tony. It's YOU that sets me off."

Pointing to his chest, Tony responded in a mock hurt voice, "Oh that hurts Kate. That really, really hurts."

"Go to hell."

"Well, by the way this car ride has gone so far, I had assumed I was already there," he shot back, shooting her a smirk.

Opening her mouth to spit out a retort, she decided against it, and instead pulled her portable CD player out of her purse; slipping on her headphones.

Turning her head to look out the window, she sighed. At last: peace. A world where she couldn't hear Tony was such a **wonderful** world.

It took all of 45 seconds, for her sense of peace to be shattered.

For Tony, who'd obviously become bored from the silence, had proceeded to turn on the cars radio, blasting it so loud that the car shook with the beat.

Pulling her headphones off her ears, she whipped around to face him.

"DINOZZO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN...................."

_**Oh shit.**_

Obviously anticipating her move, Tony had taken their stop at a red light to his advantage, and had turned to face her; leaning lightly against the armrest.

But, by swinging herself around, Kate unexpectedly came face to face with him. They were so close, that Kate could feel his soft breath on her face.

They sat like that for what seemed like an infinite amount of time. Close enough that they were breathing the same air, with their eyes locked on one another's, until the beeping of cars snapped them back into reality. Apparently, the light was green.

Turning back to face forwards, Tony left Kate still sitting towards the middle, her eyes glazed over.

For, no matter what she did, the same words continued to echo through her mind.

"_**What the HELL just happened!?!"**_

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

PLEASE R&R!!!

But keep in mind; I already know that this chap (as well as story) sucks. LoL.


	7. Undercover Time

**AN:** I kno…..I kno! It took me FOREVER to update this story. But I had the worst case of Writers Block EVER! But not to worry……I've got HEAPS of ideas now! LoL! Two Colleagues should be updated in a day or two as well! So no more death threats!

**-D **And just so you know….its been sooo long since I updated this story that I actually had to reread the entire thing just to remember what it was ABOUT! Hahaha! Anway….

As Always,

ENJOY!

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 **

"You ready for this?" Tony muttered under his breath as they stepped out of that Tahoe and into the small parking lot of the beautiful brick farmhouse that held the bed and breakfast.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kate whispered back; shifting uncomfortably in skanky attire. She still felt like a complete slut.

"Alright then," Tony responded as he grabbed their bags from the back seat, "Let's go then." Ajusting the bags on his shoulder so that he had one hand free, he grabbed on of her small hands and interlaced their fingers.

After receiving a startled look from Kate, he nodded his head to the front door they were headed for, "Time to get into character. You never know when someone's watching us."

Giving him an understanding nodd, she gripped his hand a little tighter as she reaced out to ring the door bell.

Less then 30 secounds later the door swung open to reveal a pleasant looking women in her 40's with a huge grin on her face. "We'll," she screeched in a happy little voice, "You two must be Mr. and Mrs. Marcus! Welcome to our home! If you two will follow me, I'll show you around and then get ya'll settled in your room!"

After enduring a painful hour of touring the house, Mrs. Jackson finally left them alone to get settled into their room; and suddenly, Kate wished she was still viewing the house. Anything was better then being stuck in this tiny little sweet with Tony for hours on end.

"Hey," Tony said, as he collapsed onto the queen sized bed with a sigh, "We've gotta be down there for dinner in about two hours. Do you wanna take another shower or are you good?"

"Naw," Kate shook her head as she collapsed onto the bed next to him, "I'm good."

"Alright then," Tony replied stretching his arms out over his head, and then turning on his side to face her, "Soooo, what do you wanna do to kill the time?"

Turning on her side as well Kate gave a small sigh herself, "I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?" They honestly sounded like a bunch of bored children.

"Oh I can think of a few things," Tony said, shooting her one of his famous grins.

"Oh really what's that?"

"This….." They were so close already that he barley had to move at all, but in less then a second his hand was on her cheek, and his lips found hers. It was soft at first, just so he could test the waters…but when she responded eagerly by slipping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer: he deepened it. Kissing her harder and with more passion then he'd kissed any women in a long time.

And when she finally opened her mouth to let him in, he immediately accepted….the two completely oblivious to the fact that they were both still wired.

They had other things on their minds.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 **

**You all have been BEGGING ME for a kiss! So there you go! Happy?...Nope didn't think so! LoL! Please be nice and go review! The more reviews I get determines how long I wait to post another chapter! Hehehehe! I'm evil I know!**


End file.
